An Evening Out
by Felnezia Lloyd
Summary: SiriusxLily: :Pointless Oneshot: Nothing really happens when Sirius, James and Lily go on a classy Muggle night out… or does it?


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**AN EVENING OUT**

_: Felnezia Elaine Lloyd _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Summary: Sirius-Lily Pointless One-shot Nothing really happens when Sirius, James and Lily go on a classy Muggle night out… or does it?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Breathing out another blue wreath of smoke, Sirius watched with apparent admiration as Lily's slim azure-clad form moved in perfect sync with the soft music from the piano.

As James spun her and then their positions changed, her eyes met his.

For that moment, neither could take look away.

Lily blushed slightly at the unconcealed awe and desire she saw in his eyes.

Another turn and he found himself looking at her ivory back – his gaze quickly moving to her shapely and voluptuous hips and buttocks outlined by the shiny turquoise dress. His eyes trailed down to her slender legs and white strapped high-heeled sandals… even they were shiny, he noted. She was an irresistible seductress from the red curls piled on top of her head to the toenails polished a faint cerulean.

As the beats rose to a faster tempo, Sirius found himself entranced by her swift yet elegantly fluid motions. What he would not give to be in James' place right then… feel her silk-covered waist under his hand and have her soft fingers in his own… be bestowed with the sultry looks from those crystal green eyes… bury his face in the curve of her lovely neck… pull out the silver and diamond hairgrip that held up her hair and run his hands through the golden-auburn waves… ravish those perfect crimson lips…

When his onyx eyes fixed on her lips, his breath caught in his throat… if only it was he who was being kissed like that by those sinfully glamorous lips… if only those were his lips which sucked on hers… if only he could taste her sweet mouth…

He directed his eyes to the white roses in the middle of the table as James and Lily broke away and left the dance-floor.

"You've been sitting and smoking all along?"

Sirius merely shrugged, his senses more than half-filled with Lily's perfume… it wasn't strong… but she was so close…

James glanced around. "That blonde in black has been eyeing you for quite some time. It is surprising you did not notice."

Sirius had not a single glance to spare for any woman but the stunning siren on his right. Restraining himself from gazing directly at her buxom chest, still heaving from the dance and looking just too alluring to keep his hands away from, he lit another cigarette.

However, before it could reach his lips, slender white fingers seized it and pulled it out of his grasp.

"You don't look very well, Sirius. You need to eat. That is why we came here in the first place – for a dinner."

He felt his heart beat faster as her lucid emerald eyes held his.

"Lily is right, you know."

As she turned away, he focused for a moment on her alabaster neck, subconsciously noting a small lovebite.

"Whatever."

He couldn't stomach much though… not when it was constricted in that painful way… it always seemed to be that way when she was near… when he would be able to touch her by simply extending his hand – but couldn't… shouldn't…

There was always the painful feeling when she kissed James… when James held her hand as if she belonged to him – because she did belong to him.

He wasn't sure of what excuse he had made, but he certainly did not stay till the last course of dessert and coffee.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**FINIS**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note**: My first try at Sirius-Lily story. Not much of a story, though… just something that popped up in my mind while I was listening to a tune (Music Track 4) from "Piano" http(colon)(slash)(slash)piano(dot)rightstuf(dot)com(slash) and checking out some Evening Dresses at a site. Here is the link to Lily's dress:-

http(colon)(slash)(slash)www(dot)dresses(dot)com(slash)cocktail3(dot)html

Don't forget to replace the words in parenthesis with the actual symbols!

Plus, it is even more important to review!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
